Certain objects including, for example, building fixtures (e.g., pipes, insulation, electric wiring, and structural materials), vehicles (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, helicopters, drones, and ships), electronic devices (e.g., consumer appliances), and containers (e.g., storage tanks), include areas which should remain free from, or substantially free from, moisture. Such structures may be covered by a moisture resistive coating or enclosed within a housing to restrict or prevent ingression of moisture. In some cases, collected moisture could damage components contained within the housing or encapsulated by the coating. For example, electronic circuitry or components of electronic devices, such as consumer appliances, can be damaged when moisture leaks through and accumulates in the device housing. Performance of building materials, such as insulation, wood framing, bricks, stone, vinyl siding, composite wood materials, and others can also be reduced due to prolonged exposure to moisture or standing water. For example, thermal resistance of insulation material can be reduced as the insulation is exposed to moisture. Metal or wooden building structural materials, such as framing and beams, can degrade or corrode over and need to be replaced. Prolonged exposure to standing water also allows mold to grow on building structures or storage containers, which can damage the structures and substances contained therein, as well as pose a health risk.